novanorwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide
Denne guiden vil gi en kort innføring i hvordan man bør bygge opp artikler av forskjellige slag. Se også seksjonen helt nederst om hvor du kan finne stoff. Nasjoner Alle nasjoner som er i Nova Norway, eller har vært der, bør ha en egen artikkel, selv om det kanskje ikke er så mye å skrive om. Bruk fantasien, du kan lage en spennende forhistorie til nasjonen din! Steg 1 Her er et godt eksempel fra artikkelen Pestroika på hvordan du bør starte: : The Socialistic Federation of Pestroika (Den sosialistiske føderasjon Pestroika), eller bare Pestroika, er en Sovjet-parodi i Nova Norway. Kategori:Nasjoner i Nova Norway Den overstående teksten gir dette resultatet: :The Socialistic Federation of Pestroika (Den sosialistiske føderasjon Pestroika), eller bare Pestroika, er en Sovjet-parodi i Nova Norway. :(Samt at artikkelen blir kategorisert sammmen med de andre nasjonene i regionen) Hvis du også eventuelt skriver om brukernavnet på forumet med (eventuelt) samme navn, så legg også til dette nederst i artikkelen: :Kategori:Brukerkontoer på forumet Steg 2 Du vil vel gjerne skrive enda mer, men synes det blir litt rotete selv om du deler teksten din inn i avsnitt? Da er småoverskrifter gode å ha, og hvis artikkelen din er ekstra lang så kan leserne lett klikke seg fra toppen ned til en bestemt seksjon (tekst under en småoverskrift) ved å klikke på den valgte seksjonen i den grå "Content/Innhold"-boksen høyt oppe på artikkelen (kommer bare frem om artikkelen har en viss lengde). Du lager en ny overskrift ved å skrive to likhetstegn (standard) på hver side av den valgte overskriften, f. eks. slik som dette: : Historie Noen tips om hvilke seksjoner som kan være intressante å ha med: *'Historie' - nasjonens historie gir et godt bilde av hvorfor ting er som de er i nasjonen i dag. *'Geografi' - hvordan ser egentlig landet ditt ut? Store byer? Kystlandsskap? Høye fjell? Valget er ditt! *'Politikk' - hvordan er det politiske livet i nasjonen? Eventuelt: *'Samfunn' - her kan du samle litt historie, geografi og politikk, men hvis du har de nevnte punktene allerede, så er denne fullstendig unødvendig. *'Demografi' - ja, hvor kommer egentlig folkene i landet ditt fra? *'Språk' - og hvilke(t) språk snakker de? *'Media' - de har vel én eller flere TV-kanaler, aviser, radiokanaler osv. i nasjonen? Skriv som dem, vel! Personer Her er et eksempel fra artikkelen om politikeren Heliar Bjerke på hvordan du bør starte: |fødselssted=Vinge, Skatval-Brandenburg |død= |dødssted= |nasjonalitet= Skatval |parti=Det royalistiske patriotpartiet |partner=Samboer |partnernavn=Lise Ström |verv1=Skatvals utenriksminister |periode1=2004– |forgjenger1=Geir Johannesen (K) |verv2=Partileder i Det royalistiske patriotpartiet |periode2=2002– |forgjenger2=Jan Jensen Innøy }} Heliar Bjerke (født 15. juli 1949 i Vinge fylke i daværende Skatval-Brandenburg) er en skatvalsk politiker. Bjerke har høyskoleutdannelse innenfor samfunnsøkonomi. Kategori:Politikere Den overstående teksten gir dette resultatet: (Legg merke til infoboksen til høyre. Bruk dens kode som mal og bytt ut dataene med dine egne, iallefall noe som passer. Legg også merke til det gode resultatet av flittig bruk av maler. |fødselssted=Vinge, Skatval-Brandenburg |død= |dødssted= |nasjonalitet= Skatval |parti=Det royalistiske patriotpartiet |partner=Samboer |partnernavn=Lise Ström |verv1=Skatvals utenriksminister |periode1=2004– |forgjenger1=Geir Johannesen (K) |verv2=Partileder i Det royalistiske patriotpartiet |periode2=2002– |forgjenger2=Jan Jensen Innøy }} :Heliar Bjerke (født 15. juli 1949 i Vinge fylke i daværende Skatval-Brandenburg) er en skatvalsk politiker. Bjerke har høyskoleutdannelse innenfor samfunnsøkonomi. Et annet godt eksempel på hvordan en biografi burde være er Maximillan XI Justicus av Brandenburg, den inneholder mange sider av kongens liv og virke. Steg 2 i guiden om hvordan du skal skrive om personer går egentlig bare ut på at du kan legge til nye seksjoner (som vist i guiden om hvordan du skal skrive en artikkel om en nasjon), og da kan du f.eks. ha med seksjoner som; Barndom/''Oppvekst'', Utdanning, Karrière, Familie osv., alt etter eget ønske. Innholdet bør være mest mulig kronologisk. Ressurser Her følger en liste over nyttige ressurser for redigering på Nova Norway-wikien: * Wikipedias hjelpeportal – for deg som vil ha mer informasjon om selve redigeringsfunksjonene. Redigering fungerer på samme måte både her og på Wikipedia. * Forumet – forumet er alltid kilde nr. én ** Arkivene – noe uoversiktlige, men et skattkammer for den som vil lete i regionens historie. ** Forsamlingen – her ligger også de stengte avstemningstrådene for lovforslag i Alltinget, og man kan forsatt lese dem. * Regionalt digitalarkiv – mye fra regionen er arkivert her, inkludert lover, annonseringer, tidsskrifter og en oversiktig og oppdatert utgave av grunnloven m.m. * Den gamle Nova Norway-wikien – noe som ikke ble flyttet kan ligge igjen der, og det kan noen ganger være verdt letingen.